


An Unexpected Bonus

by Synnerxx



Series: The Games We Play [2]
Category: Megadeth, Metallica, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins find out about JD and Dave and they can't let JD have all the fun with rockstars. James gains an advantage over Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> just blame morbydfayth. i do.

James is a little surprised when he opens the door to his dressing room and finds Drew and Jonathan relaxing on his couch. The twins are sitting very close to one another, talking softly and looking at something on Drew’s phone. He closes the door behind him and locks it, fairly sure this is going to go where he thinks it is. Drew puts his phone down on the table in front of the couch.

The twins look up at his arrival and smirk at him. “Good show.” They say in unison.

“Thanks.” He says, gaze flicking between the two of them. 

“So JD, our older brother, I’m sure you know, had some very interesting news about a game you and Dave Mustaine play…” Drew starts.

“And it seems like we can help you even the score a little and make JD jealous because we just can’t let him have all the rockstar fun, right? Win-win for everyone.” Jonathan finishes.

“Well, that explains why I have you in my dressing room.” James smirks.

“We figured we could have a private performance in here.” Drew snickers, exchanging a glance with Jonathan. 

They move towards James together, hands pushing James’ vest off of him, Drew hanging it on the back of the chair as Jonathan kisses James fiercely, sliding his hands under his shirt as James curls around the side of his jaw, controlling the kiss. Jonathan pulls back, letting Drew rid James of his shirt as James’ hands unbutton Jonathan’s shirt. 

Drew drapes James’ shirt over his vest and lets Jonathan pull off his shirt once James has gotten Jonathan’s shirt off of him. James turns and pulls Drew to him by his belt loops, kissing him hungrily, curling a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down. Jonathan runs a hand down James’ torso, stopping at the waistband of his gray jeans and undoing his belt, dropping it on the floor out of their way. 

James kicks out of his boots and socks as Jonathan unbuttons his jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly, palm pressed tight against the bulge hidden there. He shoves James’ jeans and underwear down far enough for him to wiggle out of it, kicking it away. The twins both wrap a hand around James’ cock and stroke him firmly, teasing a bit.

James groans, breaking the kiss with Drew, panting as he watches their hands move on him, his own hands busy with getting Jonathan out of his jeans and underwear. Jonathan smirks and lets go of him, stepping back as Drew does the same. Drew pulls Jonathan into a kiss, hands deftly undoing Jonathan’s belt and jeans, letting him kick off his shoes before pushing them down his thighs. Jonathan returns the favor and James can only stare at the sight of them making out with each other because goddamn, that’s hot.

They part, lips red and swollen and turn on James, green eyes dark and wicked. It’s a little intense to have their complete attention on him, but James has always been a performer and he’s never let down an audience before and he’s not going to start now. He grabs Jonathan by the hips and kisses him again, walking him back towards the couch, pushing him down on it when they get there. 

“There’s lube and condoms in the cushions. Easy access.” Drew says, following them. 

James settles in between Jonathan’s spread thighs, shoving a hand into the cushions and finding the lube and condoms and pulling them out. “Prepared. I like it.”

“What do you want?” Jonathan asks, looking up at James as he strokes his own cock slowly, squirming on the couch impatiently.

Drew smacks Jonathan’s hand. “You know better than that.”

Jonathan tips his head back and pouts at Drew. “Feels good.”

James watches the exchange and feels his dick throb between his legs. He squeezes Jonathan’s thighs and gets up, pulling Jonathan with him and bends him over the arm of the couch. He grips Jonathan’s hips hard enough that there will be bruises later. Drew braces one knee on the couch right in front of Jonathan’s face, one hand curled around his own cock. 

James has a moment to wonder if Jonathan will really do it, if he’s really going to suck his twin’s dick before Jonathan presses back against him, grinding his ass against James’ cock. James hisses, digging his nails into the soft skin of Jonathan’s hips before grabbing a condom and opening it, sliding it on his cock. He picks up the lube and pours a generous amount into his hand, stroking his cock and coating it. He uses the rest of it to push two fingers inside of Jonathan, making him moan. 

Drew takes the opportunity to push his cock into Jonathan’s mouth, one hand tangling in Jonathan’s hair. “He’s such a good little cocksucker. Aren’t you, babe?” 

Jonathan glances up at Drew and flicks the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue and Drew tugs at his hair. James can’t take it anymore and pulls his fingers out of Jonathan, making him whimper, and pushes his cock into him, hands returning to Jonathan’s hips.

Jonathan moans around Drew’s cock, caught between wanting to push back on James’ cock or arch up into Drew’s hand that’s still pulling at his hair. James pulls back and slams into Jonathan, forcing him forward on Drew’s cock. The twins groan in unison and James bites down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning himself. A twin fantasy wasn’t high on his list of hottest things he’d ever want to do, but if he’d known that it was this hot, he might have tried it earlier.

“Spank him.” Drew’s voice pulls James out of his own fantasy and he blinks at Drew.

He arches an eyebrow and brings a hand down lightly on Jonathan’s ass. A whimper is heard from Jonathan and he pushes back into James. 

“Harder.” Drew demands, tugging harder at Jonathan’s hair as he fucks his mouth. 

James smacks Jonathan’s ass harder, entranced by the sight of his cock disappearing into Jonathan as he leaves bright red handprints on his skin. He does it several more times, listening to Jonathan moan and whimper and watching him jerk and twitch under his touch. Jonathan lets go of the couch with one hand and reaches down to jerk himself off, but Drew pulls his hair and Jonathan whines, but he lets go of his cock. 

“Good boy.” Drew drags his cock slowly out of Jonathan’s mouth until just the tip is in and Jonathan teases it with his tongue.

James watches, thrusts slowing down as he stares, transfixed by them. Jonathan deliberately squeezes his cock and James growls, landing another blow to Jonathan’s ass and making him jolt against Drew, mouth sliding further down his shaft. James fucks him harder, slamming into him now and Jonathan lets the motion push him forward on Drew’s cock, relaxing his throat. 

Drew pants, hips moving with Jonathan as he watches James fuck Jonathan harder and harder, chasing his orgasm. Drew isn’t going to last much longer, not with Jonathan’s tongue doing wicked things to him and he can tell by the uneven rhythm that James isn’t going to last much longer either. 

Jonathan lets Drew feel just a hint of teeth against his cock at the same time that he clenches as hard as he can around James, setting off both of their orgasms as they push their cocks into him. He swallows around Drew a few times, a little bit of come escaping his mouth and dripping down his chin. James stills inside of him, coming with a growl as his nails leave red welts in their wake as he drags them across Jonathan’s hips. 

Drew pulls slowly out of Jonathan’s mouth, reaching down and wiping his face as James slips out of him, making him shiver. James turns him around, pulling him up only to shove him against the arm of the couch and kiss him roughly, hand wrapping around Jonathan’s neglected cock and stroking him quickly. Jonathan clutches at his shoulders as Drew presses up against his back and nips sharply at his neck, leaving a few hickeys in his wake. 

“Come for him.” Drew whispers in Jonathan’s ear and Jonathan moans into James’ mouth, coming undone in his arms. He leans over and picks up his phone, pressing back in against Jonathan and taking a quick picture of the three of them. He sends it to JD without comment. 

James pulls back from Jonathan’s mouth, turning to grab a towel from the vanity and wiping his hand off. “Fuck.”

“Pretty much.” Drew agrees. 

“That was fun.” Jonathan murmurs, voice rough and hoarse.

“What’s your number?” Drew asks, still tapping at his phone.

James gives it to him and Drew sends him the picture. 

“For your game.” Drew smirks and starts getting dressed, tossing Jonathan’s clothes to him. 

Jonathan gets up and dresses quickly, following his twin to the door. “Good luck.”

The twins slip out the door, leaving James in his dressing room, still slightly shocked, but he shrugs and opens his messaging thread to Dave and sending him the picture Drew took.

_Twins: 1,000, Threesome: 1,500, Post Concert: 300, Dressing Room: 400, Total: 3,200. What was that about you being ahead?_


End file.
